Left my Heart in the Water
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: A terrible tragedy catapaults a young infant from one realm to the next. A world of elements. Of Benders. Found and raised by a young Tonraq and Senna, this little boy may just help the Avatar bring balance world, or destroy it. Because his realm has not left him behind; nor has it forgotten him. It has only just begun. This is their story. NarutoxKorra!
1. Cascade

**A/N: MISS ME GUYS?!**** I'm woking almost daily and I feel like crap, as to that effect. But nevertheless, despite this pesky little hiccup-I wanted to get word out any way I could, and since for some strange reason the site is being buggy, I wasnt able to work on this anywhere near as much as I would've liked. Still...so many reviews!**

**I love you guys so much! *Cries***

**Now, this chapter might be a bit confusing consider I haven't done something like this in awhile. With good reason! My job has been beating the living hell out of my as of late! This was REALLY had to write with being tired from work; exhausting, actually. But I'm proud of it, and I hope you enjoy it as I finally get some rest.**

**This story was birthed from the idea that I've been rewatching the Legend of Korra like crazy as of late. And this idea just sort of..happend, really. I hope ya like it!**

**Well...here ya go! =D Sorry if its short! But hey, at least I'm back! And now, I present to you...**

**...**Left my Heart in the Water!****

_"What have we here...?"_

_~?_

**Cascade**

At long last, the sealing was completed. Minato looked down at his son, his child-his heir!-fighting to keep the smile on his face as blood seeped out of the corners of his mouth. His wife Kushina was in front of him, as they both had been pierced in the stomach protecting their son from one of the Kyuubi's claws. His wife had been shedding tears for their progeny, his name stitched ever-so-lovingly into the blankets covering him. They coud not however, stifle his cries.

Minato couldn't help but feel guilty at what he had done to his baby boy. He knew some people may dislike him, but he believed they would see him as the little hero he was. He had to. He must. To think otherwise was to die with regret and that was something he dare not do.

In a way, this killed two birds with one stone by turning his son into a Jinchuuriki; he protected his village with one hand and gave his son a power to help fight against the masked man that had wrought this horrible fate with another.

Then, something strange occurred.

Naruto, poor, little Naruto, was surrounded by a strange, swirling vortex and disappeared. Just like that. There was no warning-no precedent-no other explanation for this sudden phenomenon. His son, and the blankets swadling him on the altar, were suddenly gone in a burst of golden energy, leaving nothing but empty air behind.

Shock filled both parents' faces as they cried out for him, but their bodies fell lifeless and listless; their souls going to the shinigami before they even struck the ground. Their last breath was their son's name.

_"Naruto!"_

* * *

><p>From his perch in the treeline, Obito stifled a furious shout.<p>

_Damnitall!_

His lone arm clenched and unclenched, fingers knotting against his palm with enough force to draw blood beneath the glove. It had all gone wrong. Wrong, wrong wrong _wrongwrongwrongwrong!_ He wanted to shout; to spit and snarl shriek and scream, but he held his silence. Something had gone wrong. Someone-something!-had interfered with him! He'd heard a woman's voice, a cheeky, _"Ohhh, I don't think so!"_ whispered in his ear-and then everything had been taken from him, his plot dismantled at the very last instant.

AGAIN!

Having made one last, desperate attempt to take the Kyuubi-rather, the host-he knew the fault lay with him, regardless of the unexpected interference. Furious with his old teacher, he had tried to grab the boy with his dojutsu and failed; his injuries and the outside intervention proving too much for him to properly grab hold of the whelp for anything more than a split second. Spirits, he didn't even know _where_ he was. He wasn't even entirely certain what'd happened. And if his mistake had somehow meddled with the seal, bungled it, somehow...released that energy...

Who knew where the boy might end up?

* * *

><p>The Kyuubi yowled at its new confines and slammed against its cage in anger. It too realized that something was wrong, and with every fiber of its being it fought to escape the strange fate befalling it. Jaws snapped at the bars of its cage, claws clanking harshly, but to no avail.<p>

It suddenly felt its power being drained, just as its Yin half had been. But this was no mere sapping of its strength. And it did not cease.

"**NO!" **it roared as its chakra was ripped from it, its body becoming little mor than a shriveled version of itself.

Upon the lock of the cage, the piece of paper with the kanji for _seal _on it flew off and a spiral lock replaced it, closing tightly.

The large mass of chakra flew through the tiny boy's body and lit it a shining golden white. Then it was flung...

_...somewhere else._

* * *

><p>The South Pole was the picture of serenity.<p>

Shimmering seas of and white snow all; its every edifice seemed to promise peace and tranquility for those who dwelth within. It was here that the those of the Southern Water Tribe and the hardy folk who inhabited it, dwelt. Sheltered away from the politics of the world andt the chaos of its cities and towns, they lived a peaceful life here. There was a simplicity to life here, a sense of family, a close-knit community who cared for their own, but did not turn others away out of simple greed.

The people of the south were a kind, but hardy folk, capable of enduring whatever nature threw at them. And as a reward

Most dreamed and went their entire lives without setting foot in this snow tundra, went to the afterlife without behold without beholding the majesty of the southern lights. It was a wonderous place, for those capable of weathering the foul and fickle elements, the reward was great indeed.

In the time since the hundred year war, the people here had formed a tenuous peace amongst themselves; living a fair, if sometimes harsh life amidst the snow drifts. But most prospered regardless. Yes, it was peace, and peace was always preferrable to its unruly brother, chaos.

Today that peace was shattered.

"Waaaaaaah!"

A child's cry split the comparitve silence of Tonraq's igloo, jolting him out of a fitful slumber. Blearily, he turned his attention toward the fur-skinned crib. He didn't have to look twice to know that his daughter was wide awake, screaming for attention. At only three months old, Korra had already proven that she _did not _like to be ignored. Indeed, she seemed to realize he was awake, and he _wasn't _paying attention to her. That, Tonraq knew, was nonsense, but sometimes it seemed she really was sensitive to these things...

Beside him, Senna groaned.

"She's crying again, huh?"

"Yeah...

His wife-bless her-was already up, reaching into the crib to scoop her out. Those tiny little eyes were squeezed shut in defiance, her small mouth still open in a loud cry. It didn't trail off in the least as her mother pulled her close to her chest; it seemed she wasn't hungry, after all. No need to change her diaper, either.

Senna sighed softly, rocking the mewling babe in her arms, humming. "There, there, Korra. Its okay...sh...mommy's here." Impossibly, she only wailed louder. "Okay, that didn't work." Tonraq took that as his cue that it was time for him to get up. Flopping out of bed, he gathered himself up and reached for her his crying daughter.

"Here, let me take her."

Senna proffered her without a word; sure enough, Korra quieted.

"Such a daddy's girl." she hummed softly, touching a hand to her child's cheek. Then, inexplicably, Korra stared screaming again; this time even _louder._ The parents exchanged a bewildered glance.

"What's gotten into her?"

"I don't know-

_BA-KRAM!_

With a deafening crrrraaaaack of a sound, something thudded into existence just outside the homestead. The entire world seemed to start in surprise, then hold its collective surprise. Silence fell. No words were needed, no thoughts shared between them as they scrambled outside to see what could've caused such a commotion.

Tonraq, still holding Korra, didn't get there first.

Senna did. What she found there, just outside their home, cradled in a crater-doubtlessly the source of the noise- baffled her. It looked like...she didn't know what it looked like.

She found herself staring at a tiny bundle of cloth. Closer inspection revealed that it was no mere base bundle; there was something _inside _that delicate-looking cloth. Curious, she reached down and plucked it up off the snow, dusting it free of the wet slush. Almost immediately, a loud wail sound vented from the parcel. "Waaaaaaaaaah!' _Spirits preserve me!_ Senna gasped, and would've dropped the parcel right then and there, but, her maternal instincts kicked in and caused her to clutch it close. Fear and confusion clutched at her breast,

Tonraq stifled a small smile at his wife's skittishness but his amusement didn't last long when she turned to face him, presenting the offering in question. A quiet oath fled from his lips.

"What in the world...

Th bender's mouth opened in a small, round O. It wasn't some gift. It was a _child._ A mewling babe, only a few hours lold. Here. Out in the cold. That shouldn't be possible. No infant-much less a one that looked to be a newborn!- should be able to survive out in the cold like this the threshold like this. They peered down at him in disbelief and amazement. How had he gotten here? At that very moment the baby ceased its cries and opened its eyes.

_Blue._

That was Senna's first thought as she stared down into those bright pools, squinting up from that whiskered face. She looked deeper and saw power. A power so terrible that she could barely grasp at the enormity of it-and that frightened her. All that strength, made manifest in this child. This boy...what was he? Something in her heart trembled, though she knew not why.

"I don't believe it." Tonraq murmurred, clutching a fur-clad Korra to his chest. "How did he get out here?"

Senna didn't know what to say. What _could_ she say?

Then those pudgy little arms reached up at her and Tonraq, tiny fingers curling in planitive need. The mother made a delighted sound, her squeamish anxiety all but forgotten as she stared down at that little button-like nose, gently tickling with a finger. The child grinned toothlessly. In that instant, Senna was stricken. "Oh, he's adorable!"

"We can't just leave him out here...

"No, I suppose we can't."

Korra, sweet, tiny Korra, seemed to burble her agreement. Those bright blue eyes fastened on the child in Senna's arms, staring at the whiskered infant.

Tonraq and Senna exchanged a bemused glance.

"Korra seems to like him..."

"What shall we call him, then?" Senna asked at last. Her mind frowned a bit at her own inquiry. He certainly knew how to cry. Poor little guy.

"He already has a name." Tonraq murmurred, sounding slightly awed. "Look." Their eyes fell to the words stitched into the cloth of his red blankets. Senna hummed thoughtfully to herself. Such a strange name. She'd never seen one like it before, not in all her years. She tried it out, sounding out the boy's name, rolling it on her tongue.

"Naruto."

In response, the boy smiled that same, toothless smile. In Tonraq's arms, Korra gurgled happily, content.

_And so, a legend began._

**A/N: And so there you have it! NarutoxKorra, growing up together in the Avatar-verse! Initially, I had thought to go with the whole NARUKO idea, but hey, I already have a fem!Naruto and Avatar story in the works. Avatar: A Legacy Untold! After all, I've tried so many different offshoots off the Avatar genre as a whole that I finallythought to myself, you know what? I should get back to basics. And so here we are, at the start of it alll...and hilarity shall ensue! Naruto will have his chakra still, but as to being a bender...well, his situation will be...unique. Wonder what I mean? Well, you'll just have to stay tuned to find out!**

**So...in the Immortal Words of Atlas...**

**...Review, Would You Kindly? And of course, enjoy the preview!**

**(Preview!)**

_"Naruto~!"_

_The blond groaned and tried-unsuccessfully-to bury his head into the pillow to muffle out the sound of the voice. His body nestled deep, deeper, under the furs of his bed and lay very still, as though, if he were just still enough, she'd let him sleep in. It worked for all of three seconds. Then someone ripped open the flap of his igloo. Aaaaargh! Shards of light stabbed into his bright blue eyes, blinding him. Blearily, his mind reached out and bent the shadows around him-yes, the shadows!-enclosing himself in a coccoon of darkness. Sweet, blessed darkness. Ah. Now he could rest. If she'd just leave him be-_

_"Aha! Found you! Now...wake up!"_

_Then someone jumped on him._

_"Ooof!"_

_Being an astral bender -damnded White Lotus, dubbing him as such!- certainly had its perks, but this was not one of them. He couldn't bend the elements in a conventional sense like most-rather, he bent other things, things one might not expect. Shadows were but one of them; good for muffling nose and keeping the light out of his eyes...not so much for dealing with the impact of a seventeen year old girl jumping up and down on his chest. _

_With a groan and a wheeze he felt the air exploded out of his lungs. he lost control of the element and collapsed against the bed, strong arms pinning him down. Bright blue eyes stared back at him from a heartshaped face, framed by chestnut hair, her mouth set in a cocky, cheery little grin. He didn't want to smile he told himself, his mouth just happened to be moving in that direction when he saw her._

_"Korra...get off."_

__"Nope." impossibly, her grin gew. Naruto growled half-heartedly at her, a stray spark skittering between his teeth. It was well within his power to simply become the energy-the lightning-and give her a good jolt for her troubles. It wasn't lightning in the sense of Firebending; not when he could physically become the element, radiate it from his skin with a simple thought. A strong enough jolt could paralyze someone, cause muscles to clamp down, atrophy, even. But he wouldn't do that to Korra. Couldn't. After all, she was his best friend.__

_"Is there a reason you got me up so early?" he sighed at last, hoping the traitorous beat of his heart wouldn't betray him. A master bender she might be, but Korra could be very...oblivious to certain things._

_"My firebending test is today." she said it was though this explained everything. "You promised you'd watch."_

_...I did?" his jaw opened in a bone-cracking yawn. He'd meant it in jest, but her eyes flashed. Uh-oh._

_Then the watebender gave him a shake that sent his head spinning. Gah! So strong!_

_"Yes, you did!"_

_Naruto groaned, aquescing to her demands at last. "Alright, alright, let me up...you've kind got me pinned here." A pause. "Not that I mind." Shit! Why did I say that?!_

_Korra colored and clamored off of him. Oh. Naruto blinked. Ohhhh..._

_Not so oblivious after all, then..._

_**R&R! =D**_


	2. Years Gone By

**A/N: MISS ME GUYS?!**** I'm woking almost daily and I feel like crap, as to that effect. But nevertheless, despite this pesky little hiccup-I wanted to get word out any way I could, and since for some strange reason the site is being buggy, I wasnt able to work on this anywhere near as much as I would've liked. Still...so many reviews!**

**I love you guys so much! *Cries***

**Now, this chapter might be a bit confusing consider I haven't done something like this in awhile. With good reason! My job has been beating the living hell out of my as of late! This was REALLY had to write with being tired from work; exhausting, actually. But I'm proud of it, and I hope you enjoy it as I finally get some rest.**

**This story was birthed from the idea that I've been rewatching the Legend of Korra like crazy as of late. And this idea just sort of...happend, really. I hope ya enjoy it! I've done something that the series hasn't expanded upon to my knowledge; in this, the second chapter, we'll be seeing various scenes from Korra and Naruto's time in the South when they were little. The timeline is a wee bit wonly there, naturally. Of course, the story will be moving ever onward-but I ask you, what's the point in reading about romance if we don't know where it begins? Also, warning! There's a wee bit of violence in this chapter, but save that, there's plenty of humor and a TON of fluff...**

**Well...here ya go! =D Sorry if its short! But hey, at least I'm back! And now, I present to you, the next chapter of...**

**...**Left my Heart in the Water!****

_"I've always been there for you, Korra. Why would that change now?"_

_~?_

**Years Gone By**

Korra was four years old when she realized she was the Avatar.

Naruto was _five_ when he realized he could mold shadows to his will. That he could _become_ them, hiding for hours without being seen. Next year came the lightning. Raw powerful, the very heavens themselves. Then he learned to be other things. So many different things. It was the sort of bending you normally didn't see, didn't expect. As he grew older, so too did these abilities. He learned to control-alter-things at the molecular level like dust, _wood_ and pelts of fur. Cloth. Other things, shape it to his will. It wasn't a perfect science, and it didn't always work, but when it did...

It was a new style of bending, one the world had never seen. They started calling him an Astral Bender, not only for his ability to project himself into whatever he wielded, but to become it. The primary elements, Fire, water, earth and air were still presently been barred to him, but not for lack of trying. When he tried to summon fire he only burned himself; the earth would not obey his commands, water only drenched him, and the lone time he'd tried his hand at airbending, he'd nearly suffocated himself.

Still, Naruto flourished in those other areas, and so did Korra.

By the time she was eight, she'd already mastered waterbending and finally started on her earth and firebending training. Much to Naruto's ire, she was very, very inventive with her native element...

_Very inventive indeed._

* * *

><p><em>"You are so dead!"<em>

An eight-year old Korra grinned at the poisoned snark as she skipped backwards in retreat, gracefully twirling out of the way as Naruto's shadow snapped at her heels. An icey wall imploded on itself as the black whip struck it; spraying the two children with snow. Momentarily blinding them. The waterbender didn't hesitate in the slightest; in the time it took Naruto to withdraw his dark tether she turned and bolted...but not before bending the falling ice back into water and soaking her playmate for a second time. The blond's furious shout was like sweet, sweet music to her ears.

"KORRA!"

"Catch me if you can, slowpoke!" Korra laughed back, her voice echoing in little, delighted peals as she racced across the compound. Naruto's infuriated shout echoed behind her, closing in. She knew he'd catch her, eventually-he almost always did!-but that wasn't what caused her to giggle whilst she ran, hammering pell-mell around a nearby corner, _shrieking_ as he pelted after her down the frozen halls. This! This was why she enjoyed pranking him so!

Korra loved to run, shout, fight, and jump, delighting in most things boys enjoyed, things most girls her age _certainly would not do,_ to the amusement of her parents and the constant consternation of the White Lotus members guarding her and Naruto. She wondered about that, sometimes. Naruto wasn't the Avatar. She was. So why did they watch _him_ so closely? Why did they refuse to let him leave the compound? Did they hate him? She'd spied on a pair of guards once, heard them call Naruto an abomination-whatever did that mean?-seen the dirty looks cast his way, but never thought to tell him.

But here and now, such thoughts were the furthest thing from her mind. She was too caught up in the blissful, single-minded joy that only a child could know. He was her only true friend outside of Naga, the only boy her age in the compound. She didn't care that he bent strange things. Like shadows, or-

"Got you!"

_Lightning._

Korra squealed as Naruto flashed past her in a streak of blue, his body solidyifing from the element moments later, reclaiming physical form once more. Too close! Frantic, she tried to dig her heels into the ice and stop, but sense-and her bending-momentarily abandoned her. She'd just enough time to see those bright blue eyes_ bulge_, the deep navy furs he wore stiffening in surprise with his body as he tried -and failed spectacularly!- to brace himself for the impact. Then she slammed headlong into him and they went down in a tangle of arms and legs, rolling in the snow.

Korra got ahold of him by a wrist and he yelped, biting her arm. She retaliated by pulling his hair, her bare hands closing on the flaxxen locks and giving a good hard yank. It only took her a moment to realize that she was laughing and so was he, their little scuffle eliciting giggles and snickers from both blond and bender both. They wrestled a moment longer, two children playing in the winter ice, utterly ignorant of the world. Finally he cheated and bent at her; giving her the tiniest of jolts through the arm.

Now it was Korra's turn to yelp. She jerked backwards, her hair standing on end from the small surge. It didn't so much hurt as it did embarass...and boy, was Korra embarassed!

"Ha! You should see your face!" Naruto laughed merrily where she'd left him; until she bent the ice and knocked him sideways. "Ow!"

Korra huffed quietly and tried to straighten her now-frizzy locks. Victory was hers! "I win," she smirked proudly to herself, with all the confidence and menace an eight-year-old Avatar could muster. "Unless...you wanna go again? So confident was she, that she never saw Naruto's shadow-a thin tendtril of his own circling to her unprotected backside-until, it was almost too late. With a startled yelp, she found her shade yanked out from under her very feet, unseating her and planting her headfirst in the firmly compacted snow. Naruto rose with a smile of his own, dusting himself off with swift, efficient sweeps of his arms.

Still smiling, he sauntered over to her and took hold of a twitching leg. One firm tug later and Korra found herself hanging upside down, glaring at his lopsides grin. Quietly, she cursed the fact that Naruto was so tall-he had at least a full head on her-and thus able to lift her with ease. She took some solace in the fact that he was at least a little out of breath; his exhaustion stemming forward in short, misty plumes of warmth.

"I win." he corrected. "Again." He _always_ beat her.

"One of these days I'm gonna beat you!" she swung at him pitifully from her upside down perch, struggling in vain to connect. "I swear!"

"Oh, yeah?" He gave her a shake. "How ya gonna do that?

"I don't know how...but I-

"Naruto!" Tonraq's voice called from across the compound, interrupting her. "I need you over here!"

"Coming, uncle!" he dropped her and bounded away without so much as a second glance. "See you later, Korra!"

She watched him go, and wondered at that tiny pang in her heart.

Korra, should one ever care to ask, would be absolutely _charmed_ to tell them all about her new friend. Naruto was wonderful, and said she had very pretty eyes; Naruto was always willing to watch her bend or play on the wall; Naruto was helping with her reading. Naruto created cool firewroks with his lightning: a snarling dragon and badger-moles of sparkling light; howling platapyus bears; brightly colored wolf-bats and polar-bear dogs. She liked his bright blond hair; it reminded her of the sun. He liked to carve and tan things, too. He had a whole box of different kinds of flutes; and drums and lutes of all sorts.

Oh, and he always gave her the _coolest_ presents! Korra had a bright blue carving hair ribbon and azure stockings she wore to her lessons, and he'd carved her this wonderful knife for their eigth birthday just last week, and she always wore it in her belt. Mamma had smiled when she'd shown her, asked if she planned to carve _him _anything for his birthday. Korra answered yes, of course, pausing only to ask what that meant. Mamma, sweet, indulgent Mamma, laughed and promised to tell her when she was older.

Thoughtfully, touched a hand to the tiny keepsake. That wrung a smile from her.

"I will beat you." she huffed to herself. "Definitely."

* * *

><p>Another four years passed in the enthusiastic chaos of their childhood. Naruto mastered what he came to call Shadowbending and Korra came into her own earthbending skills. Neither were aware that they'd ever been targeted by the Red Lotus; indeed, they never even learned of it. Their lives continued in ignorant bliss, and so too did their training regiment. Naruto learned an entire new host of skills that extended beyond the realm of what was thought to be possible; such as drawing on different energies to strengthen himself. Even the very natures of energ itselfy-some said spirits-into himself, thereby strengthening his body for a limited time.<p>

It was no Avatar State, the White Lotus scribes decried, but it was something to be noted.

Korra couldn't help but notice that his eyes always changed color when he did this. Sometimes they were yellow. Others, orange.

Once, they were even_ red._

Gradually, the gap between their skillsets began to shrink. When they fought their matches came closer and closer and though Naruto won without fail, it was no longer a certain thing. She wasn't certain if he was being civil with her, or if she was just getting that good.

At twelve years of age, Korra was already well into her Firebending instruction.

It was also the day she finally earned her first victory against her best-friend-turned-rival...

...but, in the end, was it truly worth it?

* * *

><p>They'd been going at it for nearly an hour now.<p>

_"Orah!"_

Naruto grunted in surprise as Korra's flaming fist brushed his ribs, scoring a thin line against his leathers. His left hand rose, catching the next blow, snuffing out the flame in her hand. It was with some satisfaction that she saw him cringe, hissing softly against the burns brought on by the extinguished blast. Her knees rose to smash into his groin and so did his fist to her gut-then there was no more time for thought as they collided in a blinding blur of bending and blows.

There was no time for any notion of anything other victory; the soon-to-be teenagers fought with everything they had and held nothing back. Lightning and flame. Shadow and water, always hissing spitting, collding, so savage a storm that those watching could barely mak out either in the malestrom.

Somehow she eked out a small victory as one of her water whips struck home, raising a welt on the blond's cheek. Naruto jerked backward and they broke apart, each panting for breath. Korra permitted herself a small sneer at the facial wound, confident in her victory.

"What's wrong?" she gasped out, wiping a bead of sweat from her brow. "I though you were a little faster than that!"

"Is that supposed to make me angry?" Naruto sighed.

"Fine then," she shrugged. guess I'll just have to eat that last cup of-

Her words ended abruptly as a spark sailed through the air to obliterate one of her ponytails, hair and all. The ceramic clasp that once held it together skittered across the ground, rolling to a halt beneath Naruto's foot a moment later. His boot crunched down, shattering it into a thousand pieces. Naruto chuckled. Softly at first; little more than a snicker, slowly building in intensity until his very shoulders shook. When he raised his gaze, she saw a frightful gleam in his eyes, slitted and red as the color of blood. Too late, Korra realized she might have pushed her childhood friend a little too far...

"You want fast?" he hissed. "I'll show you _fast!"_

Just as swiftly Naruto struck back at her for this temerity, thrusting his hand forward, fingers splayed. Korra was already in motion by the time the lightning crackled at his fingertips; rolling, twisting-dodging-moving like a leaf in the wind even as the blue line scoured jagged destruction in her wake. She hammered him as she moved, peppering the bermused blond with hot blasts of fire and chunks of frigid ice, forcing him on the defensive, to intercept these missiles rather than target her.

It was a sound strategy by any tactician; keep up the offense and prevent him from fighting back. In this case, _becoming_ lightning and jolting her senseless. One look told her he knew what she was planning and in the same instant he ceased his attack she switched to a new one. Now it was whips of shadowy darkness-his own shadow-that rose around him, catching those sharpened shards of ice even as she created them all, flinging them back at her face with enough force to crater the ring in which they fought. Thankfully, neither of them yet knew how to bend metal, or this might get messy...

"C'mon, Korra!" he cat-called at her, sneering. "You know this isn't going to work! Maybe I should turn up the heat?"

_Crap._

Before she could protest Naruto slammed his fist down into the arena, cratering it. But this brief display of physical strength wasn't what she feared. It was thetine of blue that came after, sparking and spitting, licking out in every direction. _Shockwave!_ Korra wasn't quite quick enough; even as she moved to leap, the blast caught one her legs. Every muscle froze, clamping down. In that split second Naruto was on her, fist clenched, arm drawn back, his young face confident in its victory.

Korra barely got out of the way in time, even then the near-miss was enough to make her gasp.

She didn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her sweat. Instead, she kept moving.

Once, Korra had detested such a roundabout way of fightning. She was a brawler on principle-she wanted to attack! However, after those first few ill-fated attempts to attack him head on ended with her in a spasming heap from his lightning, or cold and shivering from the darkness he commanded, she'd learnt to adjust. To remain set in her ways was the anithesis of her tribe and to guarantee defeat. So she changed. Re-tailored all of her techniques. You couldn't attack someone like Naruto head on. She knew that now. It was suicide.

Flanking him however, was another matter.

She'd had to learn to dodge after four years of getting knocked on her ass. Some might say that adjustment took years upon years to master-but from the ashes of countless defeats Korra had discovered a new fighting style. And like a phoenix being reborn from those ashes, she was stronger than ever before. She was evolving, not just as an Avatar, but as a person as well.

Instead of simply slamming into her favorite blond with wide, area-encompassing attacks she went in hard and fast; always moving, always attacking, never giving him a moment to rest. Aggressive. _Be aggressive._ She knew better than to let her anger take ahold of her, lest it cost her the fight. She'd by no means mastered her temper, but she was no longer a slave to it, either. Let the White Lotus often reprimanded her for this style, for listening to her friend. She was content.

It wasn't the way his blue eyes flashed scarlet she told herself, the strange way he made her heart pound when he looked at her. She simply loved to fight. It reminded her of the old days when they'd chase each other around the compound. But this, this, this got her _blood_ flowing. Racing. Her tongue flitted between her lips, mocking him.

"Too slow!"

Naruto's only reply was to laugh; evidently he was enjoying himself just as much.

"You...!"

She hurled a fireball and succeeded only in grazing him as he dodged, eliciting a startled yelped as he patted down his burning hair. For a painful moment, Korra's heart lurched.

Then he grinned. "Why'd ya stop? I'm fine!"

_Aaaargh!_

Korra scowled and stomped, creating a boulder and kicking it at him with bonecrushing force. Naruto simply raised his forearm to block, the rock crashing harmlessly against his impromptu shield. There! Before he had a chance to recover she bounded forward. Then she had him-pouncing-driving herself down atop of him, forcing him to the floor. She felt eight years old all over again as they scuffled, grappling with one another, each seeking a proper handhold by which to best the other. This time, Korra actually got the upper hand, her head striking his with a resounding "_thwack"_ of sound, loud and resounding.

Naruto grunted and jammed a leg into her stomach, forcing the breath from her lungs. She headbutted him again. They wrestled a moment longer, no longer children, but not quite adults, each determined to claim the win, to earn victory over one another. Finally he lost his patience and bent at her; giving her the tiniest of jolts through the arm. Korra spasmed, her muscles clamping down for a moment. That was all it took for Naruto to get his legs out from under her and push, propelling her her backwards. Lightning crackled in his palm and shadows in the next, meant to finish the match. Her.

_No!_ she seethed. _I refuse to lose! Not this time!_

In the same instant that he jolted forward again, Korra opened her mouth and _spat._

Fire met Lightning and both exploded in a blinding haze of white.

Both benders found themselves thrown backwards in the ensuing detonation. Rendered blind and deaf. Ears ringing. Bodies sprawled.

When Korra finally came to, the first thing she knew was the screams. Naruto's screams. Woodenly, she scrambled to her feet and nearly screamed herself, for what she saw there was like a knife to her heart. Her best friend was _writhing_ on the ground in agony, clutching at his face. Crying. White Lotus sentries were clamoring down from the stands to tend to him, and she could see Katara amongst them, her wrinkled face tight with concern. Water was drawn from a nearby cistern, pooled across her fingers, laid on his quivering visage.

_No._

"Sh," she soothed at him, "Its alright, you're going to be fine. Just fine...

_No!_

Korra tried to go to him, she really did, but her legs wouldn't move; it felt as if she were rooted. She saw it all from a great distance-as if she were standing outside herself. This wasn't happening. Couldn't be happening to her. Not her. Not _him._ Naruto was strong. Naruto didn't get hurt. She'd _burned_ him. Tears gathered in the girl's eyes, glittering like jewerls. A small sob forcing itself from her lips. No. This wasn't happening. This was a dream. Yes. No. Yes, that was it. No. This was all a terrible dream, and she'd wake up any minute now, unless it wasn't, which meant...which meant...no!

_No!_

_Nonononononono!_

_**NO!**_

"Korra," he croaked her name, his voice weak and hoarse. "Where is she..?" Just like that her feet were free, whatever spell held her vanished. Katara tried to shoo her away, saying he was quite alright, but the young bender would have none of it; she wriggled into the space between two sentries and scrambled to his side, craning her head to get a look at him. Almost immediately, she wished she hadn't. The tears in her eyes gave a final tremor and spilled over, running down her cheeks.

Korra _screamed._

Mercifully, someone struck her on the back of the head before the shock of what she'd seen could break her mind.

* * *

><p>When she came to, the first thing she felt was Naga licking her. The first thing she <em>saw<em> was her mother's face. Korra groaned.

"Gah, down girl...Mamma?"

"Oh, sweetie...

The world came back to her in fits and starts after that, bleary shapes finding cohesion and clarity against the murkiness of her nightmares. But she knew it wasn't a dream. Memory ruthlessly crashed down around her, reminding her of her sin, of what she'd done. It didn't matter that she was snug and warm in her bed, her body wrapped in warm furs and blankets. Every inch of her felt cold, frozen solid by the knowledge of what she had done to her best friend. Spirits preserve her, she'd _hurt _him...

"Where is he?" she shot upright, despite Senna's gentle attempts to force her back down. "Is he alright?"

"He's fine, but Korra, maybe you shouldn't-

A figure departing the igloo snatched her attention away. Despite Naga's whine and her mother's cry of "Korra!" the young bender jumped up, and bolted out the door. Once more, the retreating figure, wearing Naruto's signature black and blue furs, caught her attention. Korra hesitated, rounding another bend... only to find him just out of sight. Was he trying to avoid her? That put paid to her step.

Darting around a stack of crates, she found him by the ice wall. Somehow he'd managed to find his way up there and thus he sat; his legs hanging over the edge, his back to her. After only a moments hesitation, Korra stomped right up to him, waterbent her way up the wall, and plopped down beside him. Naruto didn't say anything. Not a word. He didn't even move. Irritated, the young waterbender grabbed him by the shoulder, and forced him to look at her.

"There you are."

He turned slowly.

Korra froze.

When she saw him, her hands formed a small tent over her mouth, even then it couldn't quite contain her horror. Naruto was burned. The lower right side of his face and his neck, would forever bear a mark of her anger, of her violence. She'd lost her temper, and he'd paid the price for it. He smiled, his lips twitching slightly, stretching the scar. His practice helmet must've been burned into his skin during the blast; that was why it looked as it did. Because of her. Because of her. Her fault. All her fault...!

Naruto must've realized she was ready to bolt, because he caught her by the hand before she could jump up and flee down the wall. His grip was like iron; no matter how hard she tugged, she couldn't get away. Korra cried out:

"I don't want to see it!"

"Hey, its not so bad," he soothed, his voice cracking ever so slightly. "Katara's gonna try to get some spirit water from the North Pole; with any luck, it'll heal, and 'sides, you got me pretty good..." After a few moments of unsuccessful tugging, Korra relented and allowed herself to be tugged down beside him. Her head came to rest upon his shoulder, almost without thinking. If he was at all offended by the clost contact, he did nothing to say so. They sat there for a long moment, together, sa

"I'm not mad at you, 'ttebayo." he said at last. "You know that, right?"

She whimpered softly at the thought, her lower lip jutting out in a defiant pout. "I don't want to hurt you like that again...

He gave her an odd look. "Then don't."

"But what if I-

He reached over and poked her in the forehead. Hard. Korra jerked back.

"OW! What was that for!"

"Don't second guess yourself." Naruto replied, his blue eyes meeting hers unflinchingly. "The past is in the past." He tugged her back down, and her forehead met his. Her heart skipped a beat; in that instant, no word, no syllable, no matter how great, could possibly describe how she felt.

In the end, she simply nodded and scooted closer to him.

"Alright...

* * *

><p>While misery may be fleeting, happiness is ever eternal. The days stretched by endlessly, grey sky pressing down on the South Pole and the two tiny benders as they slowly grew from children to adults. The White Lotus just wanted it to be over. Tonraq and Senna shook their heads and chuckled at the havoc wrought by their daughter and childhood friend. Neither knew it at the time but those simple, peaceful days wouldn't last. There was word of unrest in Republic City. Talk of a group called the Equalists.<p>

Five years blurred by in the blink of an eye.

And then, almost without warning, the fateful day came.

The day everything changed.

* * *

><p><em>"Naruto~!"<em>

The blond groaned and tried-unsuccessfully-to bury his head into the pillow to muffle out the sound of the voice. His body nestled deep, deeper, under the furs of his bed and lay very still, as though, if he were just still enough, she'd let him sleep in. It worked for all of three seconds. Then someone ripped open the flap of his igloo. Aaaaargh! Shards of light stabbed into his bright blue eyes, blinding him. Blearily, his mind reached out and bent the shadows around him-yes, the shadows!-enclosing himself in a coccoon of darkness. Sweet, blessed darkness. Ah. Now he could rest. If she'd just leave him be-

"Aha! Found you! Now...wake up!"

Then someone jumped on him.

"Ooof!"

Being an astral bender -damnded White Lotus, dubbing him as such!- certainly had its perks, but this was not one of them. He couldn't bend the elements in a conventional sense like most-rather, he bent other things, things one might not expect. Shadows were but one of them; good for muffling nose and keeping the light out of his eyes...not so much for dealing with the impact of a seventeen year old girl jumping up and down on his chest.

With a groan and a wheeze he felt the air exploded out of his lungs. he lost control of the element and collapsed against the bed, strong arms pinning him down. Bright blue eyes stared back at him from a heartshaped face, framed by chestnut hair, her mouth set in a cocky, cheery little grin-one that reminded him of their early days in the compound. She'd grown up. So had he. He didn't want to smile he told himself, his mouth just happened to be moving in that direction when he saw her.

"Korra...get off."

"Nope." impossibly, her grin gew. "Not gonna happen."

Naruto growled half-heartedly at her, a stray spark skittering between his teeth. It was well within his power to simply become the energy-the lightning-and give her a good jolt for her troubles. It wasn't lightning in the sense of Firebending; not when he could physically become the element, radiate it from his skin with a simple thought. A strong enough jolt could paralyze someone, cause muscles to clamp down, atrophy, even. But he wouldn't do that to Korra. Couldn't. After all, she was his best friend.

"Is there a reason you woke me up so early? Mornings are evil." he sighed at last, hoping the traitorous beat of his heart wouldn't betray him. A master bender she might be but Korra could be very...oblivious to certain things. Certainly not the concept that he was still in bed, however.

"My firebending test is today." she said it was though this explained everything, as though the purpose of her crimson firebending gear was patently obvious. "You promised you'd watch." her fingers absently traced the line of his scar, lost in thought. It looked better now, she thought, given all this time and the Spirit Water to mend. But, it was still there, present on the lower line of his jaw, etched into his neck. Looking at it reminded her of that unhappy day, the day she realized she needed to master her temper, lest it master her.

...I did?" his jaw opened in a bone-cracking yawn. He'd meant it in jest, but her eyes flashed. Uh-oh.

"Yes, you did!"

Then the watebender gave him a shake that sent his head spinning. Gah! So strong!

"Korra...you're making...me...dizzy!"

"Good!"

Naruto groaned, aquescing to her demands at last. "Alright, alright, let me up...you've kind got me pinned here." A pause. "Not that I mind." _Shit! _he mentally backhanded himself._ Why did I say that?!_

Korra colored and clamored off of him. "J-Just don't be late, alright?" Oh. Naruto blinked, watching her retreating form bustle out of his room in a streak of motion. Ohhhh...

Not so oblivious after all, then.

Tossing himself out of bed, he threw on a warm pair of furs, wrapped himself in a cloak, and hastened after her. Blinding light lanced into his eyes as he stepped outside, skittering off the snow and ice. Irritated, he took a bit of shadow and pulled it across his eyes, reducing the glare. Korra was already bounding ahead of him, little more than a red-and-bue point in the distance ahead of him. He loped after her quietly, taking a moment to survey the compound. As always, it amazed him how...unchanged the place was.

He'd spent the last seventeen years of his life here, yet the unyielding walls of ice still stood. His blood itched at the thought. He wanted to leave this walls behind! Go out and see the world, not spend the rest of his life as a bird trapped in a cage! Gilded or not, it didn't change the fact that there were still bars, guards, and all manner of things designed to keep him and Korra _in_, rather than let them out. Perhaps that would change, he mused, once Korra mastered airbending? Who knew?

As ever, some of the White Lotus gave him dirty looks. He wasn't a _real _bender in their eyes, just some castaway with strange skills. It was Katara's will that kept him here, they constantly reminded him, and if he tried to escape, if he stepped one foot out of line...bah! They just disliked the pranks he so delighted in playing upon them.

Naruto laughed at the thought and kept walking.

...well, people tended to be surprised when you grabbed their shadows and gave them a good hard yank. Moreso when you _hid_ inside their own shadow and whispered in their ear! Ahh, Tenzin's face had been priceless, not something he'd soon forget!

After all, the shadow was part of a person's spirit. Pull them, and you pulled the person to whom they were attached. That was the most he was willing to risk. Molding the shadows was a tricky bit of business-especially when he reached too deep. Shadows could become anything. They weren't inherently evil, but it was a dangerously grey area-like bloodbending-that depended on the bender itself. When he latched onto a shadow, that shadow became an extension of himself. He could make it, and whomever it was bound to, do all sorts of interesting things.

Tugging, pulling, twisting, but not too much, because you could break someone that way.

There was even a theory that, given time, he could learn to bend _time _itself. Naruto was determined to try, if only to spite them.

They didn't understand that he did not always bend the elements; for things like dust and wood you had to reach deeper than that, pluck at the very molecules themselves. If they were resistant you'd get nowhere with it; but if they proved pliable enough you could use them, mold them, or in his case, become them_...ah, but here he was._

He saw familiar faces as he climbed the stairs to the stands to the arena, lined now with age, but friends and family nonetheless. Katara graced him with a nod, smiing genially at the young man. Naruto returned with a bow of his own, and turned his eyes to the match. It must've already begun; because Korra was already moving, dancing amidst her firebending instructors with almost contemptuous ease. Three against one? That was blatantly unfair. For her. She was already picking them apart.

With a blinding _WHOOSH_ of flame, Korra swept her leg and sent the last man sprawling.

"Hey, why all the gloom and doom, people!" She called, tugging off her helmet, grinning. "We should be celebrating! Three elements down, one to go!" Her blue eyes danced over to Naruto and her smile brightened like the sun itself. Unbidden, he felt a hot flush creep up the back of his neck.

"You're getting ahead of yourself as usual, Korra." one of the White Lotus sighed, "We haven't even decided if you'd passed your firebending test yet."

Naruto resolutely tuned out the ensuing arguement between her and the White Lotus. It wasn't until Katara vouched for her that he finally paid attention once more, and why was Korra coming up here and oh, he didn't like that look in her eye, it was far too familiar...

"C'mon!"

Whatever thoughts he might've entertained vanished as Korra took hold of his hand and shot forward, dragging him down off the stands in her wake. Soon enough she was running, forcing him into a hearty sprint just to keep up. It came as no surprise when she led him down to Naga's kennel, and, after an enthusiastic greeting by said polar bear dog, she threw a saddle on her back. It was only when she strapped it down and tried to pull him up after her that Naruto found the strength to protest. Reluctantly-very much so!-he tugged his hand from hers.

"Korra...what're you doing?"

"What?" she blinked. "I'm taking Naga out. You're coming, right?"

"You never let me ride Naga." he pointed out. And it was true. Korra was very possessive of her, refusing to let anyone ride her favorite mount. That she was trying to get him to ride behind her was...odd, to say the least of her.

The faintest pink flush dusted her cheeks as his words hit home. "Yeah, well...today's an exception."

"Shouldn't you change out of that?"

"Out of what?"

Naruto gestured lamely to her firebending outfit, all but forgotten in her haste. "I doubt that'll keep you very warm, firebending or not."

"Right, right," in a blur she dismounted, much to Naga's displeased whine. Her blue eyes sought out a small bag tossed haphazardly in the corner, just outside the door. "I'm pretty sure I left a change of clothes around here somewhere. Ah! Here they are." And then, to his disbelief, she started to undress. At first, he thought his eyes were playing some sort of devious tricks on him; Korra was just unbuckling the guards, peeling off the light, fire-retardent red suit, then the armor beneath it, leaving her clad in her usual leathers once more. Naruto could feel the blood rushing to his face. She cut a fierce figure, all curves and smooth lines, with just a hit of visible muscle,

"Gah, I stink." she muttered, sniffing. "Better change these, too-

He wanted to kick himself for it, but he couldn't just stand there, even when she started to pull up her shirt. For a moment, just one sweet, glorious moment, he had a view of that dark, ebon skin, the slender curve of her waist the smooth line of her back-

"KORRA!"

The poor girl started as if she'd been struck by lightning, but to his dismay, she didn't pull her shirt back down. Instead it hung there, offering a tantalizing glimpse of her stoned stomach. "What? You've seen me naked before."

"When we were kids!" Dear sweet kami, his nose was bleeding! "And that was in the _bath!"_

He saw the wires cross in her head, the realization. The slow flushing of her face was possible the most adorable thing he'd ever seen.

"Then close your eyes, idiot!"

Reluctantly he did.

He didn't peek either...

...alright, maybe a _little._

* * *

><p>"Just taking Naga out for a stroll!"<p>

"Don't worry, we won't go far." Naruto seconded.

The guard reluctantly turned to open the gates. No sooner had he done so than Korra ushered Naga into a run. She wasn't expecting Naruto to suddenly release her waist and swing forward. Before she could stop him, he hit the ground running, his strong stride easily matching the loping bound of her steed. Teeth flashed a shining white in the light of the setting sun, a cheerful grin that just oozed challenge. Korra laughed and gave Naga full reign in response and she lurched forward with a happy yelp, delighted by the prospect of the race.

"Naga, go!" she cried. "Thatta girl! Go, go, go!"

Naga was all too happy to comply.

Naruto was Korra's mate after all, even if her mistress didn't yet know it. Tongue lolling in the wind, she easily overtook the swift human-that is, until Naruto shot forward with an unexpected burst of speed, his stride eating up the distance between them. Above, Naga heard Korra laugh, and she howled in response, a great baying cry that echoed across the drifts.

Naruto was laughing too, delighted by the prospect of running full tilt with his otherwordly strength and speed. No walls to slow him down! Nothing to cage him in!

It was...

...nice.

* * *

><p>But it didn't last. It never did.<p>

Korra was determined to go Republic City. Tenzin's visit-which Naruto had found wonderfully amusing-had stoked a fire in her. His refusal to teach her, to train her, until the situation there was stabilized did not sit well with her, nor did it him. Having known her for so long, it was easy to guess what she'd do next. Korra, above all, hated being told what to do. She'd been looking forward to her airbending training for months now, and, to have that snatched away from her...it made perfect sense that she'd disobey the White Lotus.

Sure enough, he found her later that night, saddling up Naga. Having hidden in the shadows for the last hour, Naruto wasn't surprised in the least. When he emerged, however, that was when he was truly surprised.

"So, you're going to the city."

She jerked around, trying to hide the saddle behind her back. To her credit, she didn't try to lie.

"Please don't tell anyone."

"Don't worry, I won't. Might I ask why, though?"

She turned away. "Look, I...I need to find my own way. I can't just stay here," her hand gestured angrily, "Cooped up for the rest of my life! Its driving me crazy!"

"That bad, huh?"

"YES!"

A moment of consternation, and then Uzumaki Naruto burst out laughing: rich, musical laughter. He flung his head back, unable to stop. Korra had clapped her hand over her mouth, and then she too began laughing helplessly. It was awful; it was embarrassing; it was likely to cause all sorts of messy complications in the future. Naruto didn't care.

"Well, be sure to send me a postcard.

"Please come with me!" She blurted out, grabbing his hands in a strong grip before he could turn away. "I don't want to go without you." _Urk. Pluck at my heartstrings why dont'cha?!_

"Korra, I...

Her expression turned piteous.

"Oh please, oh please, oh _please...?" _Then, when he waffled, she pushed harder. "You might be able to find out if there are others like you in the city! I mean, its worth a look, right? Tenzin said they have a huge library there, and...everything...

His expression stalled her out.

...you...you're not coming, are you?"

Naruto hesitated, considering. He _did _want out of the compound...but looking at her now, he realized that he wanted out _with _Korra at his side. It just...wouldn't be the same without her.

Of course, it hadn't taken Naruto long to discover the ways in which Korra was beautiful. That devilish, knowing smirk, the way her eyes twinkled when she was planning mischief. The infectious laugh, the one that lit up her whole face and shook her body with mirth. The sheer _physicality_ of her, her complete and total comfort with her own body and her willingness to use it during combat; her assurance in her own strength, despite the countless times she'd been chastised for it, something that only made her stronger.

That voice, of course, smoke roiling through grass, that swore such dreadful, toe-curling things whenever she was absolutely livid, or when he tried to work or think or teach or do anything, really, that did not involve Korra and some sort of chaos, preferably her own. Those hands, slightly smaller than his own, with their smooth knuckles and nails, fingers strong, and calloused but as capable of being gentle as they were of leaving bruises.

And she had absolutely no idea what she did to him.

"So are you coming or not?" she

"I'm your man, Korra." he sighed at last. "Wherever you go, I'll go."

There was a silence.

Then delighted squeak forced itself between her lips; and he found himself trapped in a bonecrushing hug.

"YES!"

"Korra! Can't breathe!"

"Oh, right! Sorry!" then she realized their close proximity and colored all over again. "We should ah...get going, right?"

Naruto sputtered. "Yeah."

"Sure."

"Great."

"Lets do that."

They turned away to make their preparations, trying to hide their faces for what they thought were entirely different reasons. Remarkably, they shared one thought:

_'Well, that wasn't awkward at all..._

**A/N: And so there you have it! NarutoxKorra, growing up together in the Avatar-verse! Initially, I had thought to go with the whole NARUKO idea, but hey, I already have a fem!Naruto and Avatar story in the works. Avatar: A Legacy Untold! After all, I've tried so many different offshoots off the Avatar genre as a whole that I finallythought to myself, you know what? I should get back to basics. And so here we are, at the start of it alll...and hilarity shall ensue! Naruto will have his chakra still, but as to being a bender...well, his situation will be...unique. Wonder what I mean? Well, you'll just have to stay tuned to find out!**

**So...in the Immortal Words of Atlas...**

**...Review, Would You Kindly? And of course, enjoy the preview! It'll make you smile!**

**(Preview!)**

_Naruto cocked his head aside, baffled by the metalbender's proclamation. A hand rose lazily, scratching at the bac of his head. When he finally spoke, the blond sounded just as stupefied as she felt. A finger pointed at the indignant officer standing before them, hands planted firmly on his hips. He sounded quite befuddled, Naruto did:_

_"Is he arresting us?"_

_Korra nodded her assent. "Yeah, I think he's arresting us."_

_"He can't arrest us."_

_"Right."_

_"We're not the bad guys."_

_"Right."_

_"Well then," he folded his arms, looking quite serious about the whole affair. "There's only one thing to do."_

_She nodded her assent, they exchanged a shared glance, a thought, and grinned. _

_"RUN!"_

_Then they bolted._

_**R&R! =D**_


	3. The Walls We Build

**A/N: MISS ME GUYS?!**** I'm woking almost daily and I feel like crap, as to that effect. But nevertheless, despite this pesky little hiccup-I wanted to get word out any way I could, and since for some strange reason the site is being buggy, I wasn't able to work on this anywhere near as much as I would've liked. Still...so many reviews!**

**I love you guys so much! *Cries***

**Now, this chapter might be a bit confusing consider I haven't done something like this in awhile. With good reason! My job has been beating the living hell out of my as of late! This was REALLY had to write with being tired from work; exhausting, actually. But I'm proud of it, and I hope you enjoy it as I finally get some rest.**

**This story was birthed from the idea that I've been rewatching the Legend of Korra like crazy as of late. And this idea just sort of...happend, really. I hope ya enjoy it! I've done something that the series hasn't expanded upon to my knowledge; in this, the second chapter, we'll be seeing various scenes from Korra and Naruto's time in the South when they were little. The timeline is a wee bit wonly there, naturally. Of course, the story will be moving ever onward-but I ask you, what's the point in reading about romance if we don't know where it begins? Also, warning! There's a wee bit of violence in this chapter, but save that, there's plenty of humor and a TON of fluff...**

**Well...here ya go! =D Sorry if its short! But hey, at least I'm back! And now, I present to you, the next chapter of...**

**...**Left my Heart in the Water! Also! I have a new computer now-a chromebook actually-so I apologize for any spelling errors as I get accustomed to this new system...sorry if its short! But imma back and updating again once more!****

_"Key? I don't need no godamn KEY!"_

_~? (The words of a very, very angry blond.)_

**The Walls We Build**

_Korra dashed forward, her dirty face alight, and Naruto swept her up in his arms, kissing her in front of everyone, not giving a equalist's arse who was looking and commenting. She tasted of sweat and blood and the individual sweetness that was Korra. Their wounds ached and his broken arm creaked treacherously in its sling, but, he could not let her go. The dogs bounded and yipped. Naga stood up on her hind legs and put her paws on both their shoulders, licking Korra's filthy, rosy cheek. She laughed, thumbing a red mark at his cheek nervously._

_"You look awful."_

_He grinned. _

_"Not my blood. Hey, I told you I'd kill h-_

Blue eyes fluttered open with a start.

_'What-oh, bugger. Not another one of those.'_ Naruto frowned, shaking off the last remnants of the dream-vision?-from his mind, blinking blearily as sense came back to him amidst an odd heaviness planted firmly upon his chest. The gentle rocking of the ship threatened to send him back to sleep altogether, but the soul-searing dream kiss proved more than enough to rouse him. Yet another one. They'd been occurring with increasing frequency as of late, snippets of events not yet come unto past flashing through his mind when he slept. But this one had been unusual. In this one he'd k...k...k...

"Naruto...

"Gah!" The blond shot ramrod straight, suddenly keenly aware of just what-who!-laid sprawled helterskelter against his chest alongst the rest of him. Korra. Crapbaskets. His head rose in slow increments; painfully aware of just how agonizingly _warm _she was; of her breasts, mashing up against him as she lay there, spooned against him, a tiny bit of drool dribbling from her mouth and onto his neck-

Naruto unceremoniously poked her in the cheek before those thoughts pushed him past the point of no return. Korra reluctantly stirred upright, blinking blearily.

"Oi, wake up."

_"Muwah...?"_ Another blink, those hazy blue eyes slowly focusing on him as he took his finger from her cheek. "Oh, its just Naruto." A sly, sleepy smile wreathed her cheeks as she took hold of his hand, nuzzling against the palm with surprising tenderness, bold, even for her. He soon discovered why. "Must be still dreaming. Yay me." as he looked on, helpless, that grin went from sly to seductive. Uh-oh. "C'mere, you..." Before he could protest, she took his face between her hands, and still not quite awake, leaned forwards, pushing him down to the floor.

Naruto felt a slow flush crawl up the back of his neck as her hips unconciously ground against his, a warm lava glow worming its way into his cheeks. Korra thought she was still asleep. And she did very, _very_ strange things when she was asleep...

"Ah...Korra?" he sputtered, trying to draw back for the caramel-skinned bender, "This isn't a dream!"

"Shhh..." her breath warmed his face, their lips brushing, tantalizingly close. "Let me enjoy this a little longer before I wake up."

Then she plugged his mouth with hers.

_Oh!_

_My!_

_God!_

Naruto felt his mind explode with a thousand thunderstorms; lightning lighting up his brain even as he instinctually tried to shift into the shadows and escape. Something held him back. Time slowed to a crawl around him, his arms twitching, longing to reach up and draw her deeper into the kiss. _You deserve it, _his self argued, longing with lust. _She's always teasing you, tormenting you...just act on it!_

Every fiber of his being longed to simply give in and enjoy the moment, savor this unexpected opportunity. But...he couldn't. To do so, would be taking advantage of Korra; his friend, his lifeline, his everything. Korra, who had always stood with him through thick and thin, Korra, who even now hadn't truly forgiven herself for scarring him, for burning him. And in a way, neither had he. True, he'd overcome the trauma that came with being burned, but there was a wall there, where his feeling should have been.

The knowledge that Korra could-would-hurt him, even unintentionally, erected a barrier, a wall, around his heart. To take that risk... He just...could not. Not now.

Perhaps not ever.

Cursing himself, he raised a hand. His palm reared up and struck down, bopping his fellow bender on the head, knocking her off him. Korra jerked back, dazed, comprehension-wakefulness-dawning on her once more. With a mighty shake that would've put Naga to shame, she came back to herself.

"Wha? Who?"

"Up at at 'em sleepyhead." he said, driving the flush from his face with a ruthless sigh. "We're almost there." Korra shot him a speculative look at that, but if she had questions as to why she'd ended up halfway across the hold

"Sooo...what did my dad talk to you about?" she yawned, stretching.

_"Break her heart and I'll break you."_

Naruto made a small squelching sound.

"That depends," he replied dodgily, evading the question. "What did your mom say to you?"

_"Be gentle with him, sweetie."_

Now it was Korra's turn to flush.

"Oh, nothing, just telling me to be safe."

Cooped up as they were on the ship, there was really little else for them to do. They'd already bid their fond farewells; first to Katara, then Senna and Tonraq. Both the former and latter had strong words for them, not the ones they'd been expecting. Strong, positive words that left them feeling stronger than before, determined to set out into the world and see what it had to offer for them. Naruto knew not what awaited them, and neither did she, but Korra felt safe here, safe, warm, and confident by her best friend's side. Safe and...what was that in his hand...?

"What the...since when can you bend metal?!"

"Molecules,"he muttered crossly, molding the tiny bead of iron deeper into his hand. "I can't bend everything." his eyes were uncharacteristically harsh, fully focused on warping the tiny seed of metal in his hand. "And I'm still not very good at it. Must have something to do with it being part earth."

"Is that why you're still struggling with the basic elements?" Korra giggled.

Naruto snorted.

"You wound me!"

"Hey, you know I didn't mean it like that-

Ah, but he wasn't finished!

"I seem to recall someone saying something along the lines of; I'm the Avatar, you gotta deal with it!" Naruto shot back, thinking this over. "And if I recall, you are a little headstrong..." He noticed that Korra's face had taken on the aspect of a very large iceberg about to sink him into unplumbed depths and backpedalled, not for his sake, but because he'd no intention of hurting her feelings, fragile as they were. "Sorry. What difference does it make, anyway?"

"Nope, nothing".

"Urk."

The silence lasted another beat before Korra broke it. "So...do you think we'll find anyone like you in Republic City?"

"That's a good guess," Naruto agreed, dancing with his best friend on the creaky tree limb of fantasy. "I can't be the only one...like this." As if to emphasize his point he reached out and plucked at a nearby shadow, up in the rafters, causing it to arch and writhe into the shape he desired. When he finished, a hawk, likely another stowaway and startled by his bending display, fluttered down to him with a harsh caw. The blond beamed at her, satisifed by the bird's attention, stroking its scarlet feathers. "See? _He_ thinks so."

"Naruto," Korra deadpanned. "That's a bird. You're talking to a bird."

"Hey, you've got Naga! Why can't I have a pet?"

"So, I take it you have a plan in mind?"

Korra grinned.

"Maaaaaaaaaybe...

* * *

><p>Apparently that plan involved running pell-mell around the city and getting thrown in jail!<p>

"You're under arrest, too! The both of you!"

Naruto cocked his head aside, baffled by the metalbender's proclamation. A hand rose lazily, scratching at the bac of his head. When he finally spoke, the blond sounded just as stupefied as she felt. A finger pointed at the indignant officer standing before them, hands planted firmly on his hips. He sounded quite befuddled, Naruto did:

"Is he arresting us?" he turned to regard the bird on his shoulder. "I think he is, Hawkie."

Korra nodded her assent. "Yeah, I think he's arresting us."

"He can't arrest us."

"Right."

"We're not the bad guys."

"Right."

"The bad guys are over there," he pointed, indicated the trussed up trio for emphasis.

"That they are."

Something on the boy's expression changed. Some shadow perhaps, or maybe the set of his shoulders. But suddenly, Naruto's smile looked...malicious.

"Well then," he folded his arms, looking quite serious about the whole affair. "There's only one thing to do."

She nodded her assent, they exchanged a shared glance, a thought, and grinned.

"RUN!" Then they bolted.

The metalbenders never stood a chance...

_...and they never caught them, either!_

**A/N: And so there you have it! NarutoxKorra, growing up together in the Avatar-verse! Initially, I had thought to go with the whole NARUKO idea, but hey, I already have a fem!Naruto and Avatar story in the works. Avatar: A Legacy Untold! After all, I've tried so many different offshoots off the Avatar genre as a whole that I finallythought to myself, you know what? I should get back to basics. And so here we are, at the start of it alll...and hilarity shall ensue! Naruto will have his chakra still, but as to being a bender...well, his situation will be...unique. Wonder what I mean? Well, you'll just have to stay tuned to find out!**

**So...in the Immortal Words of Atlas...**

**...Review, Would You Kindly? And of course, enjoy the preview! It'll make you smile! Thought Korra wouldn't have competition? WRONG! A new challenger appears!**

**(Preview!)**

_"Who're you?"_

_"Name's Naomi." _

_Naruto blinked at her, eyeing this bender who was like him, and yet was not._

_This girl, this stranger, this CRIMINAL, her deep, soulful green eyes staring back at him beneath a curtain of deep, blood red tresses, her leggings in tatters from their scuffle, her violet jacket dirty and soiled from rolling in the street. She seemed to appraise him for a long moment, as though trying to decide if he was worth her time, worth continuing the fight, or not. She must have decided he was, because she flicked a finger at him, her gloved digits summoning a shadow and hurling a card into his waiting hand._

_He caught it deftly, turning the small white rectangle over in his hand. Etched into it was a simply symbol._

_"You're pretty good," she drawled, causing him to look up, "You ever think of joining the Agni Kais'?"_

_"A gang? No thanks."_

_"C'mon, you've got some serious skill! Think of the money you could make! Or," Naomi laughed, grabbing his hand. "Would you rather follow that Avatar girl around like some lovesick puppy? She doesn't even look at you for crying out loud! Stop being so responsible and have some fun for once in your life, mister goody-two-shoes! Join the dark side!"_

_"Seriously?"_

_"Well, of course." that got him a cheeky grin from the girl, reminding him that, for all her bluster, she was nearly his own age. "We have cookies."_

_He couldn't help but smile. "Cookies? Is that your opening offer?"_

_"Maybe. Of course, you'd have the privilege of hanging out with the fabulous me."_

_"Oh, I feel so honored." the deadpann was barely concealed._

_"Hey! I AM fabulous." Her green eyes gleamed with ambition and purpose. "I've got plans for this city. Big plans! You should be happy to know me."_

_R&R! =D_


	4. Flawed Attraction

**A/N: MISS ME GUYS?!**** I'm woking almost daily and I feel like crap, as to that effect. But nevertheless, despite this pesky little hiccup-I wanted to get word out any way I could, and since for some strange reason the site is being buggy, I wasn't able to work on this anywhere near as much as I would've liked. Still...so many reviews!**

**I love you guys so much! *Cries***

**Now, this chapter might be a bit confusing consider I haven't done something like this in awhile. With good reason! My job has been beating the living hell out of my as of late! This was REALLY had to write with being tired from work; exhausting, actually. But I'm proud of it, and I hope you enjoy it as I finally get some rest.**

**This story was birthed from the idea that I've been rewatching the Legend of Korra like crazy as of late. And this idea just sort of...happend, really. I hope ya enjoy it! I've done something that the series hasn't expanded upon to my knowledge; in this, the second chapter, we'll be seeing various scenes from Korra and Naruto's time in the South when they were little. The timeline is a wee bit wonly there, naturally. Of course, the story will be moving ever onward-but I ask you, what's the point in reading about romance if we don't know where it begins? Also, warning! There's a wee bit of violence in this chapter, but save that, there's plenty of humor and a TON of fluff...**

**Well...here ya go! =D Sorry if its short! But hey, at least I'm back! And now, I present to you, the next chapter of...**

**...**Left my Heart in the Water! Also! I have a new computer now-a chromebook actually-so I apologize for any spelling errors as I get accustomed to this new system...sorry if its short! But imma back and updating again once more! And to those who expected Naruto to prank...here ya go! To those who thought I skipped ahead, you made a fair point. I decided to go back and cover two of several very important difference in this story, compared to canon.****

****I also realized, holy crap, that I never covered Naruto's shift from sullen on the ship, then back to his happy-go-lucky self. Time to rectify that!****

****Hope ye like it!****

_"Why're they so angry? It was just a little prank..."_

_"You painted the police headquarters orange, Naruto. Orange!_

_"What?! Orange is the color of the gods, dattebayo!"_

_~an amusing conversation between Naruto and Tenzin.)_

**Attraction**

"YOU DID WHAT?! _**W****_ITH_ WHO?!"**_

Naruto physically convulsed as he fought off the urge to laugh, his hands forming a small tent over his mouth to hold the laughter in. Beside him Korra looked a bit more chastened, then again, it was she who was facing down an angry Tenzin and explaining that they'd kinda-maybe-sorta destroyed half a city block, decimated a squad of Metal-benders cops and were now essentially wanted criminals, having led the entire police force on a merry chase across the city.

"Naruto!"

"I can't...help it...!" he choked out between laughs, "Should've seen their faces...ha! Priceless..."

Said chase came to a rather anti-climatic end when Naruto liberally electrocuted the lost of them-creating a massive magnet from which the rest of the force was still struggling to extricate itself. That would've been bad enough, but then the blond proceeded to paint them orange...among other things.

Did she mention the glue? And the feathers?

The entire fiasco resulted in several angry phone calls to the master Airbender in question by Chief Bei Fong. Apparently she didn't like feathers. Korra did. She was simply better at keeping a straight face; but she found it all secretly funny, especially the last part. After all, what better way to tell the police they were inadequate than to doodle "Dattebayo" all over their headquarters? It still made her giggle, a little. After all, they'd made a clean escape to Airtemple Island without being apprehended, so surely that counted for something..?

"Korra!"

Oh. Right. Being scolded.

"Well, at least we stopped the criminals." she pointed out.

"Heh!"

One look back at her best friend confirmed that he wasn't going to be backing her up anytime soon, not while he was rolling on the floor like that at least. From its perch on a nearby counter, Hawkie watched as his new master struggled to control himself and failed spectacularly. Naga contented herself to watch the whole debacle from her corner, head resting on her paws.

"Are you two quite done?" Tenzin asked. "I'm trying to scold you here!"

Naruto cackled.

"That's what makes it funny!"

The silence was telling.

"Alright," he sighed, wiping a mirthful tear from his eyes, "Alright...I'm done." A deep breath followed. "Yup. All good here."

"Good." The monk exhaled visibly. "Now, as I was saying-

"HA!"

Naruto exploded into laughter all over again. Tenzin sputtered, but this time, the outburst was short-lived.

"Sheesh, don't get your robes in a twist. Just tell them we were...ah! Testing them." Naruto offered, smoothing his pets-and Tenzin's-ruffled feathers with a nonchalant wave of the hands. "They should buy that, right? I mean, Chief Tight-ass does that all the time, doesn't she? You said so yourself."

Korra nearly fell over!

Tenzin purpled for a moment. Then realization dawned.

"That...could work." he muttered, stroking his beard. "You are aware that _you're _the one she wants to lock up, aren't you?"

"What can I say? I've gotta use my brain_ sometimes." _the whiskered warrior smiled. "And if she wants to lock me up, remind her what happened last time someone tried to take me against my will." Those blue eyes did a little flash, scarlet swimming in that sea of sapphire.

_Half a city block, gone..._

Tenzin turned most pale indeed at the memory. "I think we'd all like to avoid that."

Korra stared at them for a long, long moment before the proverbial light-bulb clicked on over her head.

"Las-_YOU'VE BEEN HERE BEFORE?!"_

Naruto barked a laugh. "What? You know I don't like being cooped up. How else would I have gotten you that radio you wanted?" The avatar made a small squelching sound at the memory; the tiny device she'd used to listen to pro-bending matches ever since her tenth birthday. Naruto had...

"Regardless, it doesn't matter." Tenzin huffed, "The two of you shouldn't even be here, let alone on the island!

"C'mon Tenzin," Korra pleaded, "Please don't send us back home! Not after we came all the way here!"

"You blatantly disobeyed my wishes and the orders of the White Lotus."

"Katara agreed that we should come!" she gestured hurriedly, cutting him off. "She said our destiny is _in _Republic City!"

Tenzin's face went red. "Don't bring my mother into this!"

"Look, I can't wait any longer to start my training. Being cooped up and hidden away from the world isn't helping me become a better Avatar." Her blue eyes cut southward towards her companion, "And it definitely isn't helping Naruto! You know how he gets when he's cooped up for too long!"

_"Oi."_

No response.

"Look, we saw a lot of the city today, and its totally out of whack. We understand now why you need to stay here.

"We do?" Naruto piped up, groaning. "Because from what I've seen, this city can just go to-

"Shush, you! Look, Tenzin, Republic city does need you." she touched a hand to her chest, fingers But it needs me, too."

"Yes, well, so nice to feel needed." A lifetime ago-in another world-in a life without him, Korra might've missed the way her friend's eyes gleamed, might have failed to notice a sudden spark of anger kindling in his eyes like wildfire. Not this time. This time she decided to do something about it.

Korra seen that look only once before, here in the city, and she never wanted to see it again...

* * *

><p><em>(Hours earlier...)<em>

_Thus far, Korra wasn't terribly fond of Republic City._

_In the span of only a few hours she had seen poverty and strife, possessed no money, and if it weren't for Naruto's silver tongue, wouldn't have any food at all. She was still amazed that he'd been able to charm that old woman out of so much food without paying a single yuon in return._

_So yes, she had a full belly, and a nice dip in the river had washed the stink from clothes quickly dried by the sun, but beyond that?  
><em>

_Nothing._

_Zip._

_Zilch._

_Nadda._

_No, to her infinite dismay, the young avatar found she was beginning to feel rather homesick. She missed her mother, her father, she missed Katara's cooking...and she missed Naruto. He was right there behind her, his hands lightly gripping her waist as Naga padded onwards, but he may as well have been miles away for all the attention he was paying her. Hell, he was giving the damned bird more attention!_

_"So...nice weather we're having, huh?" she tried again. Nothing. "Well, ah, the park is nice, I guess?"_

_No response._

_Any attempt on Korra's part to make small talk had been -and still was being- ruthlessly shot out of the sky. A-And...it hurt to be honest. She'd grown up with him as an integral part of her life; having that crutch ripped away after seventeen years, well, it certainly didn't feel good. He was her pillar, the one person she could always talk too, always rely on when times got tough. She _was_ tough, she knew that, but, with this rift between them it made her feel horrible and she wanted fix it but spirits, she didn't know what to do and it made her so sad and nononononoiamnotgoingtocryisweartogodheisnotgoingtomakemecry..._

_"Okay, okay, stop stop stop. You're bleeding negative emotions like a cracked sieve. You're not crying, are ya?" A pause. "Holy crap!"_

_So focused was she on those thoughts, that she nearly jumped clear out of her skin when he grabbed her from behind. The embrace literally came from out of nowhere; one moment he'd been silently sulking, the next he lurched forward in the saddle to give her the greatest big bear hug._

_Korra was fairly certain her heart stopped._

_"Sorry for ignoring ya." his chin nestled in the crook of her shoulder for a heartbeat before pulling away. "I've just been thinking...this city isn't what I expected it to be."_

_Then he touched her hand. Korra gulped._

_"And the park is beautiful in its own way." he reminded her, his breath ghosting at the back of her neck. "Just like you."_

_Oh! My! God!_

_An atomic, sputtering blush shot from the Avatar's toes, straight to her head._

_"Korra?"_

_She blinked, and it was gone._

_Great. Just great. Now she was having daydreams! Hallucinations!_

_She watched him for a moment as he took his hand away, trying not to let her eyes linger. He'd been acting strange around her ever since they'd disembarked. And she'd had the strangest dream. Another of her vivid, secret fantasies, one she'd kept close to her breast for the last five years. Her dreams. Those very real moments between waking and sleeping, those few precious minutes-hours-when she could delight in that feeling without fearing rejection, she loved them dearly. _

_But the Naruto in her dreams was suddenly acting a great deal like the Naruto she knew, and...something felt off about it._

_Did he know?_

_Korra felt her heart lurch._

_"Naruto, I-_

_The shriek of a something electronic cut her off._

_"Are you tired of living under the tyranny of the Benders?!" a protester loudly and publicly advocated to others from atop a nearby platform, his reedy voice crackling harshly into a loudspeaker. "Then join Amon! Join the equalists! For too long, the bending elite of this city have forced non-benders to live as lower class citizens." his voice grew louder at their approach, a clenched fist raised high to address the masses. "Join Amon, and together, we can tear down the bending establishment!"_

_"Lovely." Naruto hummed behind her. "Only a few hours in and we're already dealing with something like this. Why am I not surprised...? You never take me anywhere nice."_

_"What are you taking about?" Korra snapped, at the protester, not him. "Bending is the coolest thing in the world!"_

_"Oh yeah? Let me guess." he sneered. "You're a bender."_

_She huffed at that, indignant._

_"Yeah, I am." _

_"Then I'd bet you'd just love to knock me off this platform with some waterbending, huh?"_

_Unconsciously, her arms folded beneath her bosom._

_"I'm seriously thinking about it, yeah..._

_She was so focused on the annoying little man that she never noticed Naruto sliding off of Naga's back. She didn't see him until it was too late._

_"DYNAMIC! ENTRY!"_

_In a single bound the blond cleared the platform in a flying drop kick and smoothly inserted his foot into the protester's face before he could continue. The man folded like a wet paper bag, dropping off the platform with a whining wheeze._

_ Now there was silence, all eyes falling on the quiet young man alighting there in his place. The blond dropped after his victim, viciously stomping on his windpipe. Gasps followed._

_"Look." He cocked his head toward the man's prone form, boot still sticking in his throat. "You don't need to be a bender to oppress people. I'm not one, and this? I did that in less than a second. See? Easy." he wiggled his fingers, and nothing happened, the lie coming to him smooth as water she wielded. "You lot make me sick."_

_"Tha-That doesn't change the fact that benders still oppress us!"_

_The boy scoffed._

_"Cling to your fears if you wish. But ask yourself this; don't ordinary people have as much darkness in them as benders do? Aren't we people? Aren't we the same? So what if some can bend and some can't? In the end its the person, not the bender, who decides what to do with what little influence they have. A police officer can be just as corrupt as say, a member of the Agni Kai triad."_

_Beneath his heel, the protester stirred._

_"B-But that's..._

_Naruto snarled and stomped down. Bone cracked._

_"Did I say you could talk?"_

_A squeak followed._

_"Did I say you could breathe?"_

_"Alright, nothing to see her people, move along!" __Korra felt the situation slipping out of her grasp, the crowd scattering at her shout, everything spiraling more and more out of control as Naruto continued his assault; an already bloodied boot ruthlessly kicking the ever-living crap out of the poor sod._

_"What right do people like you have, huh?!" Kick. "You stir the pot, you stoke the flame, and for what?! Kick. "All you want is the attention!" Kick. "Praise." Kick! "I oughta put you down right here and now, dattebayo!" The scar on his face seemed to pulse with the throbbing vein in his forehead, living and moving as though it were alive. Those blue eyes, normally so happy and caring, danced with unholy fury, seeming almost red in the afternoon light-_

_"Naruto, that's enough!"_

_Sure enough, her voice plucked him from the rage._

_"Get out of my sight." he snarled at the quivering body beneath him. "Before I kill you."_

_A final kick sent the poor protester sailing into the river._

_(End Flashback)_

* * *

><p>Her hand grabbed his in an iron vice, refusing to let go.<p>

Now it was Naruto's turn to sputter. "What in the-?!"

Korra stuck out her tongue, defiant to the end.

This time, the moment-the second!-she saw that dark spark in Naruto's eyes she marched right over to him and did something very, very foolish. Very foolish indeed. In hindsight, it seemed like a smart idea at the time to her, using the only available tool she knew would calm him down.

_Herself._

"It needs _us."_ She reaffirmed, returning her gaze to Tenzin. Just like that, the anger drained right out of him. Naruto, too. She thought she saw something strange in those eyes, but it was gone before she could second-guess it. What could she see in those eyes? Misery, or surprise? She hoped it was the latter.

"I can't believe I'm actually considering this." Tenzin muttered to himself. In the end, the matter was decided for him.

"KORRA/NARUTO!"

The attack came from nowhere; one moment the door was shut, the next, both benders were forced to separate as they found themselves swarmed by three windy blurs. Naruto managed a short laugh, sweeping Jinora and Ikki up into his arms in a great big hug as Meelo clambered atop Korra's head.

"Did you and Naruto kiss yet?" _Leave it to Meelo!_

"MUWAH!"

The simultaneous exhalation startled all three of them backwards, such was its force.

"W-W-W-What're you talking about, idiot!" Naruto stammered out, feeling his confidence leaking away like a cracked mason jar. "We're just friends, is all! Right?!"

Korra's face was decidedly hidden in shadow.

"Forget about that! When did you get here?!" Ikki cried, ignoring her little brother. "Are you coming to live with us on the island?!"

"I don't know," Naruto cast a searching glance at their father. "Are we? I think someone wanted us to go home..."

Before their very eyes, the Air-Bender seemed to deflate.

"I have done my best to guide Republic City towards the dream my father had for it." he began, stepping towards Korra. "But...you are right; it has fallen out of balance since he passed. I thought I should put off your training in order to uphold his legacy, but you," his hand came to rest on his shoulder, _"Are _his legacy. You may stay and train Airbending here, with me. Republic City needs its Avatar once again. And Naruto, feel free to look through whatever scrolls we may have pertaining to your...situation with shadows and whatnot."

There was a silence.

"Oh, boy." the blond plugged his ears. "Here it comes."

"YES!" Korra's shout threatened to rupture his eardrums, even plugged. "I...thank you! You're the best!"

The kids cheered, and seconds later everyone, Naruto included, found themselves lifted from the ground, wrapped up in those strong arms. Alas, the blond himself was contemplating another matter entirely. The word "shadow" had struck a chord somewhere deep within him.

Indeed, his thoughts were not on the prospect of remaining in Republic City, but with a girl. Not Korra. He found himself think of the quartet of thugs they'd confronted, and that strange girl who'd actually put up a good fight before he'd driven her off, the one person who, in her own way was like her...

* * *

><p><em>(Flashback, hours earlier...)<em>

_They rolled apart in a swirl of snarling shadows, the alley breaking before them. No light, only darkness, whispers of grey and black tangling snapping, snarling and spitting and spinning away. How long they fought, he'd no idea. It was impossible to tell._

_Time ceased to be in the void._

_When he dodged right she went _left_ always the opposite of him, always moving, always flowing, like a graceful dancer in the dark. Mocking. Tempting. He was still trying to figure her out; who was she, why did she have this ability,_

_"Who're you?" he asked as they spun away._

_"My street name?" the masked head tilted, regarding. Shadow."_

_"Real, name, thank you very much."_

_"Fine, fine, mister fussy-britches." Her hand rose, giving the facade a good hard yank, "Name's Naomi."_

_Naruto blinked at her, eyeing this bender who was like him, and yet was not._

_This girl, this stranger, this CRIMINAL, her deep, soulful jade eyes staring back at him beneath a curtain of deep, blood red tresses, her leggings in tatters from their scuffle, her violet jacket dirty and soiled from rolling in the street. She seemed to appraise him for a long moment, as though trying to decide if he was worth her time, worth continuing the fight, or not. She must have decided he was, because she flicked a finger at him, her gloved digits summoning a shadow and hurling a card into his waiting hand._

_He caught it deftly, turning the small white rectangle over in his hand. Etched into it was a simple symbol. A flame._

_"You're pretty good," she drawled, causing him to look up, "You ever think of joining the Agni Kais'?"_

_"A gang? No thanks."_

_"C'mon, you've got some serious skill with shadows! And here I thought I was the only one! Think of the money you could make! Or," Naomi laughed, grabbing his hand. "Would you rather follow that Avatar girl around like some lovesick puppy? Surprised? I saw what she did to those other lugs. She doesn't even look at you for crying out loud! Stop being so responsible and have some fun for once in your life, mister goody-two-shoes! Join the dark side!"_

_Naruto shook free, glowering._

_"Seriously?"_

_"Well, of course." that got him a cheeky grin from the girl, reminding him that, for all her bluster, she was nearly his own age. "We have cookies."_

_He couldn't help but smile. "Cookies? Is that your opening offer?"_

_She ducked her head, looking up at him through her dark lashes._

_"Maybe. Of course, you'd have the privilege of hanging out with the fabulous mwoh."_

_"Oh, I feel so honored." the deadpann was barely concealed._

_"Hey! I AM fabulous." Her green eyes gleamed with ambition and purpose. "I've got plans for this city. Big plans! You should be happy to know me."_

_"Naruto," Korra called, "Are you over here?!"_

_"Oops, gotta go!"_

_When he turned back, Naomi was gone._

_(End Flashback)_

* * *

><p>That blasted card was still in his pocket.<p>

He could feel it now, even as Korra threatened to squeeze the life out of him. A niggling sense of doubt, coupled by the realization that there was someone like him-someone who shared at least one of the strange, eerie abilities that he was cursed with. Someone who knew what it was like, who-

"Naruto?"

"Hmm? Eh?" He blinked, realizing Korra had released him at some point. Now she was looking at him. "What?" He knew that look. He knew. The not-quite glazed expression that foretold disaster. He knew that look and he also knew it was nothing good.

"What?"

Needless to say, he wasn't expecting the kiss.

"Oooh!" Jinora and Ikki squealed!

It came clear out of left field; she simply stepped up, leaned forward, and before he could stop her, laid one on him. Her lips alighted on his cheek for a moment, lingering, hanging there a touch longer than his frantic, beating heart would've liked. His body ached to reach out and do the same, to grab her, mesh his mouth to hers. But he couldn't. Wouldn't. Didn't. Even when he tried he felt the pain of the burn, the pain of being too deep in that fire, in the flame, in the agony. A cold sweat broke out of her his skin.

Hawkie screeched his disapproval, but even so, Naruto simply hadn't the will in him to overcome his trauma and respond.

In the end he was left standing there, gawping. A hand rose, touching his face.

"What was that for?"

"Nothing," she preened, taking his arm in hers and steering him back towards the innermost island. "Just happy. Really, really_...happy."_ Her head laid itself against his shoulder and for once-just this once-he didn't have the strength to shove her away. Korra was veritably glowing, such was her glee.

She certainly wouldn't be saying that after a few days of Airbending practice...

* * *

><p><em>(The next day)<em>

_"Be the Leaf!"_

Korra was most certainly _not _being the leaf. At least, not the one she wanted to be.

No, currently she was being smacked every which-way by flowing gates, tossed about like a leaf in a storm, not the wind! Worse, everyone kept shouting at her-telling her to go with the flow-to not force her way in, but it wasn't helping! It wasn't sinking in! This should be easy! It had to be easy! The other elements had come _so_ easily to her and she'd come so far since then

With each successive blow she felt her temper build until she wanted nothing more than to destroy the blasted things, smash them into a thousand pieces-

"Korra!" Naruto's voice barked at her suddenly, breaking through the haze. "Snowball fight!"

The flame gutted out in her hands.

"Snow-wha...

_She was suddenly twelve again, dodging a hail of snowballs in the South Pole. "Too slow!" Laughter filled her mind as she nimbly evaded the hail of icy missiles, nimbly dodging enemy fire from every side. She moved as though she were the wind, flowing with and around the balls._ Then she was back on the island, buffeted by the spinning wood. It was a small, simple memory, but the sudden realization gave her an epiphany. It was the same. They were the same.

Blue eyes brightened.

"Oh, I get it!"

When the next gate swung at her she pivoted away, slapping it with a palm and spinning with the movement. It wasn't perfect but it gave her the momentum needed to spin into the next, moving with the breeze just as it brushed the back of her neck, it

Outside the gates, Tenzin felt a small smile tug at his lips. "Well, I'll be...

Then something occurred to him. What Naruto

"Snowball fight?" he asked Naruto.

"...shit, you actually heard that, huh?" At his nod the blond sputtered, his cheeks flaring red to match his scar. "L-Look, it was something we did as kids, alright? It was Katara's idea; a new way of learning how to dodge without the pain of actually getting whacked by a water whip. I figured she would remember. And it was _drivel_ like that that got her to where she is now." A glimmer of pride flickered through his face as he watched hers and her progress, recognizing that Korra-like look in the tribeswoman's eyes as she danced.

"She really has come a long way...

Now it was Tenzin's turn to find himself on the back foot. He knew at once what Naruto meant; speaking of that conversation this morning.

_"You're not here to watch that drivel."_

"Just let her go, 'ttebayo." Naruto said, watching as Korra weaved her way around another gate. "She'll get it our of her system, then be better focused on her training. Its a win-win, ya know."

"I'll...consider it."

Naruto preened, satisfied with the answer. "You should."

"There's something you should consider, too."

Just like that, the blond went rigid. "Tenzin...if you're saying I'm a distraction to her...

"Quite the opposite." he reassured him. "She seems to do better whenever you're around her. You're a good influence. But you should consider how she feels about you." Those keen eyes didn't fail to miss the haunted expression the blond wore. He hesitated for a moment, just a moment, before speaking again. "Look, you and I haven't always seen eye to eye, and I can't really claim to know much about women, but, even I can see the way Korra looks at you. She lo-

"Don't."

The sharpness of that statement startled him; and Tenzin favored the boy with a harsh look. It was the scar. Naruto might've healed physically from the injury, but-like the mark etched into his face-some wounds never truly healed. Only time would tell.

"You can't run from this forever."

"I know." His expression turned pained. "Can we...just not talk about this now, please?"

...very well."

In the end Korra was only battered around half as much as before. She strutted toward them, bearing her injuries with pride, proud of her accomplishment. Naruto started when she grabbed his hands, doing a little hop of happiness. "Did you see that?!" she crowed, "I was really starting to get a hang of it at the end, there! Maybe this isn't so bad after all!"

"I saw it." Despite his own misgivings, Naruto found himself eager to try his own luck at the gates. "Let me try. It looks...interesting."

"What?!" instantly, she was dismayed, "No!" her hands squeezed his tighter. You'll just get hurt!"

Blue eyes rolled as he jerked himself freet. "Have some faith, your highness. Jinora?"

With a glance Tenzin's daughter sent the gates whirling again.

"Well, here goes...

Without so much as another word he stepped in.

Korrahalf-expected him to shift into his energy-form but no, the blond simply moved _with_ the gates, every flowing. Like the wind. Always ever changing direction whenever she thought he was about to get hit. When he finally did, his concentration nearly shattered. Just once, but the surprise on his face broke her from her trance as she watched him flow out of the spinning gates. The look that he wore now was positively fierce, every single cell of his body united in the effort to evade, to dodge, to be the leaf-

Then she felt the breeze.

A snake of surprise and dread slithered into her stomach. No. That didn't make any sense. Naruto had never been able to Air-Bend without suffocating outright. The other elements posed similar problems for him but he could not, would not, should not be _able_ to-

He was.

Naruto was Airbending.

It must've been subconsciously because he didn't seem to be aware of it; the force with which he'd leapt, the currents circiling around him.

Jinora gawped.

"Naruto's...

...Airbending." Tenzin finished, disbelieving. It didn't seem possible. The four elements as a whole had always been impossible-if not outright painful-for him to wield. Now the blond seemed just as baffled, staring at the circling sphere of wind in his palm, gawping as though it t'were a living, breathing thing.

Naruto blinked.

Then he saw Korra's stricken expression, the sorrow, anger, hurt, _betrayal_ in her eyes. His own fell, truly seeing the element in his palm for the first time.

"Oh, _bugger."_

* * *

><p><em>Naomi watched it all unfold from her little alcove in the dark, just outside the temple.<em>

She saw it all in her secret place in the shadows, where not even the light could find her; saw the avatar start her shouting, arguing with Naruto. Listened as the newly-christened Airbender tried to explain himself, tried to say he had no idea how it had happened, how he'd been able to do it. She didn't listen of course, their words growing more and more heated as time wore on.

A part of her-a very small part-felt sorry for Naruto. He was just trying to live.

It was not his fault, really. He didn't know who -or what, for that matter!- he was. He didn't know about her, didn't know anything, really. He had no idea that even now he was being hunted, didn't know about the world of hurt that was going to come crashing down on his head. That he'd been able to Airbend foretold the beginning of the end; nothing could stop it now.

This world was most unkind to their kind. Their bodies were different, did not _age _in the conventional sense, but because of that, they were often made targets. Targets for them.

That group had failed-he had failed-to take the boy, and so, in time, others would come. He didn't know.

But Naomi did. She knew they would come for him because whenever someone like her found their way to this world, they always came, always hunting, looking, searching. She'd had to disguise herself to escape them all those years ago, change her very face at such a cost. She barely even remembered her old name now. She had a piece of _it_ in her, just a piece that had given her this ability so long ago, but they would inevitably try to take from her; because they would want that piece.

They always did.

But she'd watch over him, try to guide him through as best she could. It was the least she could do. The wheels were turning now, no one could stop them.

She hummed softly to herself and sank back into the shadows, sashaying away.

"Let the games begin."

**A/N: And so there you have it! NarutoxKorra, growing up together in the Avatar-verse! Initially, I had thought to go with the whole NARUKO idea, but hey, I already have a fem!Naruto and Avatar story in the works. Avatar: A Legacy Untold! After all, I've tried so many different offshoots off the Avatar genre as a whole that I finallythought to myself, you know what? I should get back to basics. And so here we are, at the start of it alll...and hilarity shall ensue! Naruto will have his chakra still, but as to being a bender...well, his situation will be...unique. Wonder what I mean? Well, you'll just have to stay tuned to find out!**

**Plots are unfolding, chaos is starting to rear its ugly head, and now Naruto can Airbend! HOW? Who-or what-exactly is Naomi, and what does she want? Will Naruto and Korra overcome the tension between the two of them?! Will they ever shut up and kiss already?!**

**FIND OUT NEXT TIME!**

**So...in the Immortal Words of Atlas...**

**...Review, Would You Kindly? And of course, enjoy the preview! The story kicks into high gear next chapter, moving very quickly! As to the preview, It'll make you smile! In all the wrong ways...**

**(Preview!)**

_"Oi..._

_Korra sat ramrod straight, despite the numbness in her arms and legs. Even with her chi blocked, she could feel it. Now she could hear it, the steady click-click-click of someone approaching, their boots thumping out a determined, angry beat on the stones of the memorial isle. After only a few minutes, she could sense it. See it._

_Energy._

_Savage, scintilating skittered up and down his shoulders, the very air itself supercharged by the amount of power her childhood friend was bringing to bear. The very room seemed to vibrate around them, bits of stone and masonry rising from their foundations at his approach. With the moonlight at his back his body bent and shimmered, warping before her very eyes. A pair of chi blockers tried to barr his path-_

_-and Naruto cut them in half. Just like that._

_The chirping of a thousand birds screeched as one in Korra's ears as an arm moved, carving a canyon in the first's chest. Neatly bifurcating the other as if he'd done so countless times before. Perhaps he had. He never slowed down not a once, uncaring for the bloody spray jetting onto his face._

_When the blond finally stopped a few feet away, she felt her heart stop with him. He raised a finger and spoke-there was an edge to his voice, one she'd never heard before. It a knife could speak, this was what it would sound like._

_"Let. Her. Go."_

_Amon tilted his head, his masked facade offering nothing but contempt for the blond. When he spoke, he almost sounded amused._

_"No." he said. "If you want her, take her."_

_He actually hesitated at that. Just for a moment. When it happened._

_Naruto flashed his teeth in a gristly grizzly smile, letting his eyes bleed red in the darkness. Then he moved. Korra yelped, feeling herself pulled, drawn inward, yanked. Then she was in the blond's arms. __The hot, angry thud-thud-thud of his heartbeat hammered against her eardrums, pounding madly as he spun, twisted, leaped and dodged away from the enemy. He was energy-so was she-and everything felt strange, pushing, pulling and tugging at her at as they zipped backwards._

_Amon's voice called out from somewhere in the chaos. "What...are you?"_

_Naruto snarled. "I am the response to your solution."_

_What happened next would always be little more than a blur to her. At some point, he must've set her down, because she was suddenly looking up, and he was telling her to stay put, marching back into the darkness as if he OWNED it, because it did own it and now she could hear the screams of Amon's men, the screams of pain and agony..._

_Because that was when the shadows came alive._

**_R&R! =D_**


End file.
